Addicted to love
by qafbritin
Summary: Phil is in love with Dan, but is too afraid of rejection. He doesn't want to ruin the best friendship he's ever had. What will happen when Dan finally finds out Phil is in love with him, and how he will go about it?
1. Prologue

Dan and Phil were laughing hysterically after an episode of Would you Rather. Phil jumped over, on top of Dan, pushing him to the floor. Hearing Dan laugh, oh it was like music to Phil's ears. It was the most adorable sound he had ever heard. Staring into his big chocolate brown eyes, he couldn't help but realize, he loved Daniel. More than life itself. Ever since they had met, Phil had wanted him. But never knowing how _he_ felt about him. Dan knew Phil was gay, but he didn't care. He was still his best friend. Nothing could, or ever would change that.


	2. Chapter 1: unexpected but wonderful

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected but wonderful.

Phil obviously wasn't thinking. What in the hell would make him jump on top of Dan, and push him to the floor. Oh right, he loved the boy. He basked in the sound of his deep belly giggle. He was staring into those big chocolate brown eyes, and for just a moment, he thought he felt Dan's heart beat just a little bit faster. But then, he concluded it was his own. He wanted to tell Daniel what he felt inside. How much he cared for him, and how much he protected him. Dan was clueless for not noticing it himself. How could he not? Phil sat up on top of him and pinned his hands above his head. For all Dan knew, it was a friendly wrestling match. "Take that you waffly twat! You just going to sit there squirming under me?" Retorted Phil. Getting closer to his face with his own, Dan throated "oh yeah. Just watch me." With that, Dan used all his strength, and swung Phil off of him. Now on top, Dan feels something unexpected. "What the hell is that Phil?" He looked down to find that Phil had a hard on. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Dan!" Phil cried, and ran off. Dan was just too shocked. He didn't run after Phil. He needed time to digest what just happened. What he made happen. All he was wondering was "does Phil _want_ me?" "Does Phil _like_ me?" "Does Phil _love_ me?" He needed to find Phil. He must've let 20 minutes go by before he got up and went in search for Phil.

Running around Manchester is not the most recreational or pleasant thing, but he had to do it. For Phil. For his best friend. He had no idea what he was going to say when he found him. He didn't even know how he felt for sure yet. He had been searching high and low for the scared man. Starting with his normal hide-outs. Starbucks, candy stores, and the milkshake place. Phil was not to be found. Dan got so worried he was screaming his name around town. He didn't care who heard, or saw him. He wanted to find his friend. He needed to find him.

2 hours later; Dan's POV:

"What am I going to do?" I thought. He's not anywhere! "Oh great! And would you look at that! It's starting to rain!" "OH MY GOD! What if he's hurt? What if he's lost? Phil really isn't one for directions." "I have to find him. I don't care if it takes all night." I don't care if starting to pour!" When I was about to start crying, and screaming and stomping like a little 5 year-old, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "PHIL! Is that you!" Surely, it was Phil. He was sitting, curled up, drenched from the pouring rain, on a rickety old park bench. I ran as fast as I could over to him. When I finally looked at him, I found that he had a bloody cut going from the middle of his forehead, to the corner of his eye. He was crying hysterically. His hair matted to his head with sweat and rain. His clothes matted to his body. I had never seen him like this before. "Phil! What the bloody hell happened to you? I was worried sick about you! I was running all over fucking Manchester to find you!" "I'm so sorry Dan! I didn't mean to worry you! I just got so embarrassed about what happened earlier, and I just figured you didn't want to see me ever again." Phil explained. "Phil! Are you stupid! Of course I was a little surprised at first, but you're still my best friend, and I still want you in my life." "Sobbing he managed to cough out "I was running away so fast, I tripped and fell over an uneven cobblestone and cut my eye! Dan, it really stings!" I felt so bad that this happened. He was perfect, and didn't deserve any of this pain. "I'm sorry Phil, why don't we go back to the flat, and get you cleaned up?" I pulled his hand, and helped him up. Surprised when I felt him pulling away, he had a sad look on his face. "Phil what's wrong?" I was really concerned. I had no idea what was going on in his mind. "Dan, before we go, I need to tell you how I feel." "Phil, you can tell me anything." Still stuttering, he managed to choke out "Dan, I think I'm in love with you! I think I have been for a long time. Since we met." He was going on about knowing I liked women and that we could never be together. But what he didn't know is what I felt in my heart, which was racing. Beautiful, and wet, I had never seen anything more perfect. And that was the moment I knew. I knew I was in love with this man. I walked over to him, grabbed his face gently and shut him up by covering his mouth with mine. He didn't pull away and leaned into the kiss more. It started out as soft, feathery kisses. But they grew. I was starting to trace my tongue on the outside of his lips. Granting me access, he opened his mouth, and invited me inside. I slipped in and it got intense. He was holding my back, while I was still holding his head. Moving my fingers into his hair, I pulled his face closer to mine. I was exploring his mouth. His feel, his smell, his taste. He tasted like honey. He tasted like…Phil. Biting his lip, I got weak in the knees when I heard the moan come out of him. It was like nothing I had ever heard. I stopped kissing him for a moment to breath out the 3 words I've never said to anyone. "I love you." It made him cry even more, but not because was sad, or thought he lost the best friendship he had ever had, but because he was overwhelmed with joy, and so grateful he still had not only his best friend, but a partner. Finally.

Remembering that we were in public, with people staring, and not caring that kissing in the rain was a total cliché, I intertwined are fingers and we started walking. Realizing that it had stopped raining, and a rainbow had formed, I led Phil home. Our home.


	3. Chapter 2: dotdotdot

Chapter 2: .dot…

Walking into their flat, still holding hands, Dan led Phil towards their bathroom so they could get cleaned up. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet to get the rubbing alcohol, antibiotic cream, cotton swabs, and band-aids for Phil's cut. Phil sat on a stool and Dan carefully poured the rubbing alcohol on the cotton swabs, and gently dabbed it on the cut. Phil winced at the sudden sting, but he didn't tell Dan to stop. Dan then gently caressed and applied the antibiotic cream in even strokes along the middle of his forehead, down to his eye. After relieving the sting with the cream, Dan finally stuck the two band-aids evenly along Phil's cut.

Phil's POV:

He was so gentle with me. Even though the rubbing alcohol stung, it didn't matter to me. Dan made it almost painless. When he was done, he leaned down and brushed my lips with his. I slid my hands under his damp shirt, and touched his chest. Deepening the kiss, Dan massaged my lips with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let him inside. I soon returned the favor by rolling my tongue. I then literally ripped his shirt right off his body, exposing his golden skin.

Dan's POV:

Phil ripped off my shirt exposing my skin. "You're so…beautiful, Dan." He stuttered. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It feels so right, like we should've been doing this a long time ago. It feels so good, like I never want to stop. I can tell Phil definitely feels the same way because he has a massive boner under his skinnies. "Oh…my…Phil! Y-y-you're so…..Oh. My. God! You're huge!" I stammered. I started prying his shirt off his sticky torso. I traced my finger from his chest, down to his stomach. Then I got on my knees, and starting nipping at his already pebbled nipples. A moan like no other, escaped his beautiful lips as I moved down his belly, feeling every muscle. I could see the veins shooting out around his sex lines. I slowly undid his belt, unzipped his zipper, and slid his pants down to his ankles. I could see his bulge through his underwear. Must be at least 8 inches. But before I could even get my hands around his waist, Phil was pulling me up, and throwing me up against the bathroom wall. Tearing through my pants, He pulled out my cock. I was the first one completely naked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: dotdotdot continued

Chapter 3: .dot…continued

Phil's POV:

"Oh shit! Dan! I need you so badly!" Looking at his naked body was like a trip on ecstasy. He's beautiful everywhere. His brown eyes darkened with lust, his hair slightly matted to his face from the rain, his chest golden, rippled with muscles, and his long, thick cock, begging for some attention. "Touch me Phil. Come on, do it." Dan managed to breathe out. I slowly reached out to touch his chest again. I rubbed his nipples with my thumbs, making him moan louder, and breathe faster. Getting down on my knees, I took him into my mouth. All of him. I started sucking and suckling. I licked up the precum that bubbled from the slit. I felt him in the back of my throat and I started humming. I could feel him start to shake. "Phil, st-stop..c-can't…g-gonna c-come!" I heard him pleading for me to stop. But I didn't. Not until his semen was streaming down my throat. Not until he was finished shaking. "Mmmmm. Daniel, you are fabulous!" I'm really not sure why I said that. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Dan's POV:

I was starting to shake. I tried telling Phil to stop, but he just kept going. He was humming and I couldn't take it anymore. His touch was just too much. I was cumming, and it felt amazing. I've never done that with a man before. "Phil. Holy shit! That was…I can't even describe it. It was far beyond perfect." I can't believe I was about to do this, but it feels so right, and I want him to feel the way I just felt. "you're turn." I said seductively. Before I knew it, I was on my knees, and he was at the back of my throat. "Ohhhh fuck! Dan….oh…my…GOD! that feels so good!" I could definitely get used to doing this, and hearing Phil screaming my name when he fucks my face. I started playing with his balls. He was moaning and squirming, and then shooting down my throat. "Oh. My. God. Dan, that was incredible!" Phil screamed. I got up and I attacked his lips. He could taste himself on my tongue, and I could feel him getting hard again. He was sweating. His whole body was glistening. Then I suddenly had an idea. I walked over to the shower, and turned it on. Phil just stared at me, knowing where I was going with this. "Are you sure?" He asked me with total want in his eyes. "Positive. I need you inside me."

Phil's POV:

Dan walked over to the shower, and turned it on. I stared at him, knowing where he was going with this. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Positive." Dan replied in a husky voice. And with that, he stepped inside the shower. We have one of those showers with the glass doors, so I could see right through. Wow, is he beautiful. I thought to myself. He was glistening with beads of water, and tiny soap bubbles were sliding down his lean muscular body. I need to be closer to him. I stalked over to the shower, and got in. I was behind him now, soaping his skin and touching him everywhere. I was rubbing my groin against his ass. The friction was indescribable. He's starting to sigh and I can't help but ask him if he's ready. "Are you ready, Daniel? Are you ready for me to take you? Are you ready to go where no man has ever taken you before?" "Yes! Philip! Do it. Open my hole, and fuck me damn it!" He was begging me, and pleading me to fuck him. What else could I do but oblige? I faced him against the glass door, lubed his hole, and then my finger. I slowly entered him, preparing him for what was to come. I told him to relax, so I could get him ready. "Phil, more!" Dan couldn't keep from pushing himself back onto my finger. Adding another digit, He winced a little. "Are you alright? Do you want me to continue?" I wanted to make sure I wasn't hurting him. "Do it, come on put another finger in me, Phil." With three fingers in him, I started scissoring them inside. He was wriggling at my every motion, telling me he wanted more. He was so tight, I don't know how he could possibly fit more inside him, let alone my dick. With four fingers now inside, I was swiping his prostate with every push. He was starting to cry out. "Phil, Oh my God! I need you inside me! Put you're cock in me, NOW!" I pulled my fingers out and sheathed myself with a condom. I lubed myself and his hole once more, just in case. "You ready?" I asked once again, not wanting to hurt him. "FUCK ME NOW YOU TEASE!" Dan screamed. And with that I lined my dick with his hole and pushed into the first ring. Letting him re-adjust and relax his muscle, I grunted. Feeling his warmth engulf me as I pushed in all the way, making him groan in pain and pleasure. "Fuck..holy shit Phil! You're huge! Ahhh! Ohh my ohhhh my Go-od Keep. Going. Come. Ahhh. On. Do. It. DO. ME!" He grunted between breaths. I was thrusting in and out of him, and watching him take my full 8 inches into him. I was swiping his prostate with every movement. I started grabbing his hair, and pulling his waist, grinding it against me. I could feel him getting close, so I took his leaking cock in my hand, and started pumping hard and fast. Hitting his sweet spot one last time, he was shooting into my hand. His cum was sliding down the glass wall, and then circled the drain. "PHIL! I'm cumming! Phil don't stop! Ughhhh...ohhhh! oh my AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dan was writhing with pure bliss. I wasn't far behind him, with a few more thrusts and I was there. "Holy shit! Dan..you're…so….fuck…ing…go-ooood!"

Dan's POV:

Phil wasn't far behind me, a few more thrusts and he was there. "Holy shit! Dan…you're…so…fuck…ing…go-ooood!" He was screaming my name in pure ecstasy. When Phil pulled out, it stung a little, but I guess it's just a part of it. "That was better than a dream, Daniel" Phil smiled. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel for me. He wrapped it around my cooling body, and I climbed out. He then, wrapped himself in a towel, and took my hand. He led me into his room where we dried off, and then climbed into his bed. It was so warm, and it smelled like Phil. We were still naked, and he was holding me. I was remembering everything that happened tonight. It seemed like a fairy tale, but it was real. We were facing each other, lying on our sides. I leaned up and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss. I opened my mouth, and let his taste mingle with mine. He was breathing hard, and I could feel his heart beat when I rested my hands on his chest. "I can feel your heart beating, my love." I told him in the softest voice.

Phil's POV:

The kiss was gentle, but when Daniel opened his mouth and entered my own, mixing our tastes together, I started breathing hard. My heart started pounding. He put his hand on my chest and said "I can hear your heart beating, my love." I couldn't help but cover his mouth with my own again, and bring him closer to me. "I love you so much Daniel, it hurts. I don't ever want to be without you." "Philip, you mean everything to me. I will never leave your side. I promise. I love you." He said to me with complete love. I was starting to cry. "Don't. Don't cry Phil." Dan wiped all my tears away, and kissed me one last time before he hugged me closer. "I love you." He said again, and we fell asleep holding each other.


	5. Chapter 4: I'll be there

Chapter 4: I'll be there

Dan and Phil woke up the next morning naked with huge smiles on their faces. "Good morning my love" said Dan. "Morning, I love you so much. Last night was the best of my life. It was perfect." Phil answered. "It was alright" Dan joked. "Alright? It was more than alright!" Phil squealed. He tackled Dan, and pinned him down on his bed. "Say it was perfect! Go on, say it was perfect!" Phil was demanding playfully. Wrestling around, Dan was squirming under him. He felt himself get hard and finally spurted "It was perfect! It was perfect! It was. It was perfect!" Out of breath, they were laughing uncontrollably. Phil finally noticed Dan's hard on, and closed the gap between them with a long passionate kiss.

Phil's POV:

Dan's tongue slipped into my mouth, and I got that rushing tingle through my spine. I love this. I love the way he feels. The way he tastes. They way he moves and the way he loves me. I love everything that is Dan. I still couldn't believe this was happening. I never thought _he _would love me the way I loved him. But apparently he did. He was kissing me more aggressively now. I pushed him back, and started grinding my hips against him. He was moaning and breathing harder. I love making him sound like this. Only I could make him sound like this. I broke away from his lips long enough to ask "you ready?" He replied with a "Come on! Do it!" So I trailed feathery kisses down his neck, then his collar bone, then his chest. I nipped on his nipple, causing it to perk up. "Uggghh! Ahhhh" moaned Dan. I took that as a sign to continue. I once again started brushing my lips against his body. Licking his skin with my tongue and scraping it with my teeth. I kissed his navel. He was quivering under me. I couldn't enough of this boy. No, I couldn't get enough of this man. He's the part of me that I can't seem to shake. I might as well face it, I'm addicted to love, his love.

I got down to a patch of sandy brown hair, and buried my face in it. I kissed and licked his cock to get it extra hard. I started to see the thick vein running through the center, so I took his tip into my mouth. I massaged the tip, and caught the small bubble of precum forming at the slit. He was writhing with pain and pleasure. Wanting release, He pushed my head all the way down and gripped my hair between his fingers, making him hit the back of my throat. I started humming, and he responded with a grunt. "OOHH, feels….good!" "What feels good Dan?" And with that, I slid his dick out of my mouth with a pop. I blew on the head, making Dan shiver. That was a sight to see. Being able to make him feel this way, is absolutely the best feeling I've ever felt. It's breathtaking to watch him. "Yeah! Oh…My…God! Phil! That's it! Keep going, DON'T STOP! I'm CUMMING!" Dan was shooting down my throat. After catching as much as I could, I slithered up his body and kissed him once again. He could taste himself, and I could tell he was enjoying it because he was sucking on my tongue.

Dan's POV:  
"That was absolutely amazing Phil!" I realized the irony of saying 'amazing Phil', and laughed a little. I don't think he caught it though because he was staring at me with a weird look on his face. "Phil what's wrong?" He answered me by saying "wow Dan, you definitely _are_ on fire!" I can't believe he went there. How corny is he? But I don't care, I love him that way. "Phil, you're such a twat! I love you!"

The two boys, excuse me, men, finally got up and got dressed. Phil went into the kitchen, and made some toast for Dan and himself. "Oh how sweet of you my love" Dan cooed. "Anything for you, Daniel" Phil replied sweetly. While they were eating their breakfast, Phil was wondering what this was with Dan. Was it just hooking up, or are we in a relationship? He thought. He needed to talk to Dan.

Phil's POV:

"Dan, can I ask you something serious?" I asked him. "Of course you can Phil. What's on your mind?" "Well, I wanted to know, if we are really together, or if that was just a one-night stand?" "Don't be ridiculous Phil! I told you, I love you and there is no on one I'd rather spend my days with. So to answer your question, I'm saying yes. I want to be in a relationship with you. I may not have known it before, but last night you helped me realize that." He explained to me. I was thankful he said that, because I would've been heartbroken, no I would've been completely broken if he was just messing with my head. "I love you, Dan. I love you with everything I have. I need you. I need you to promise you will never hurt me. I can't take loosing you." I was telling him this stuff, because I really do need him. I'd be utterly lost without him. "I Daniel Howell, promise to never hurt you. I will stand by you no matter what. If we decide to tell our fans that we are together, and they turn their backs on us, I won't. I'll be your rock, when you need to lean on me. I'll be the colors to your rainbow. I'll be your sunshine when you're being poured on by rain. But most of all, I'll be you're Daniel, and you'll be my Philip." I was going to cry if he kept saying these wonderful things to me. But before I could muster up any tears, he was cradling me in his arms.

Dan's POV:  
I couldn't believe after all that happened last night, Phil would think I was just messing with his head. I told him I love him, and I think I have for a long time. I've just been too scared to admit it to myself, and to him. "Ok Phil? Do you believe me? I love you." "Oh Dan, I do believe you! But did you really mean what you said about telling our fans?" He asked. "If it's what you want to do, I'll do it. But you have to remember Phil, there is a lot of hate out there, and once we put it out there, it will always be out there. Just be sure it's what you really want to do, before you do it, ok?" "I understand that Dan, I'll have to think about it."

And with that, Dan and Phil kissed once more and went about their daily doings. Even though that thought was still burned in the back of both of their minds, they managed to carry on normally with video making, video game playing, eating, and goofing around with each other as always.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5: Subscribers and Followers

Chapter 5:

It was after one of their sexual escapades, and Dan was sleeping like a baby. But Phil was still wide awake. He was thinking about what Dan had said only 2 weeks back. They were talking about telling their fans about their relationship. He didn't know how they were going to take it. He knew about all the slash fiction out there, but now that it's real, he just didn't know.

Phil's POV:

"Hey Dan, Dan wake up! DAN!" He's such a heavy sleeper, he wouldn't wake up if you started fucking him. "Dan!" Finally I got him to wake up. He is just scrumptious when he wakes up. "Phil! It's 7 in the morning! What the tits?" I shut him up with my mouth on his. I loved doing that to him. He slithered his tongue into my mouth and sucked on my bottom lip, which made me moan. He tasted so good. I love kissing him. I wish I could kiss him and never stop. I eventually pulled back so I could actually talk to him "So, Phil, what were you going to say before…that happened?" "Dan, I've decided what I want to do about telling our subscribers and followers." "Well what have you decided then Phil?"

Dan's POV:

"I've decided that if you're okay with it too, I want to tell them. It's what we do. We tell them our lives, and I think the majority will support us. If we lose some along the way, it'll be fine, because I still have you." "If it's what you want, and you are completely sure about it, I will do it for you Phil." "Dan, have I told you how much I love you!" "Yes you have, and I want to thank you for it, because without you, I wouldn't be this happy. I love you." I told him that many times in the past 2 weeks, but I want to say it as much as I can. I really do love him. "Dan, how about we tell them in the next video?" He asked me. "That sounds great darling. We'll do it."

TBC

I know this chapter was really short, I've been really busy lately, and trying to think of the best ways to formulate the chapters leading up to the end. I really enjoy writing this story. I really do love Dan and Phil. I hope you guys love the story and the boys as much as well.

I'll be updating as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 6:Subscribers and Followers cont

Chapter 6: Subscribers and Followers (continued)

Dan and Phil were preparing for the video that could change their lives for the best, or even the worst. It was the video that they'd be coming out as a gay couple to their subscribers and followers. They figured since all the fanfiction and gay jokes their fans have created over the years have in fact been about them, they'd be fine. But they were still worried. Neither of them had told their families either, but I'll get to that part of their story later.

Phil's POV:

I've been worrying about this since last week when we had decided to come out publicly. I hadn't stopped thinking about it for one second. The time had finally come where Dan and I were completely ready to do it. We were setting up the camera and all the other necessities for the video. Dan finally noticed how utterly nervous I was when he saw me shaking. He came over to me and sat down. He took my hands in mine and said "Phil, everything will be fine. Nothing bad will happen if I'm here protecting you. I won't let anyone hurt you." And then he pushed me back onto the floor and kissed me. He kissed me hard. It would definitely leave my lips puffy and red. I let out a moan, which went straight to Dan. I could feel him poking at my thigh. Now was obviously not the time for a fuck fest, but he tasted so good, the video could wait. "Dan, I want you, I need to be inside of you. Dan, I want to fuck you!" He was way ahead of me. He was on his knees and his shirt was being ripped off his torso by his own eager hands. I was tugging at my own clothing, but being the total doofus that I am, I couldn't even manage that. Dan noticed I was having trouble, and he pulled me up. I was now sitting on his lap, facing him, and straddling his waist. He had my shirt over my head and on the floor in seconds. We were unbuckling each other's belts and yanking off the pants and trousers underneath, freeing our hard and still growing erections. Dan was huge. Not as huge as me, but just as satisfying. I was taking the control now. I flipped Dan out from under me and pushed him onto the floor. I was flicking my tongue over his nipples, making them dark and pebbled. Dan elicited a growl. I was down at his stomach and reaching his cock, but he was practically begging me to fuck him. He obviously didn't care about foreplay right now, so I didn't suck him. I slipped a condom on and lubed him up. I slid into him, and instantly felt his warmth engulf me. He was breathing hard and trying not to cum right then. I was doing the same thing, but with a bit more concentration since I didn't want to hurt Dan in any way. He was so tight so I always had to start out slow. Why the hell would I want to go fast anyways? It would just end faster. I wanted this to last as long as it could. I was moving in and out at an even pace, before he was yelling at me to fuck him harder. "Phil! It's ok, it feels so good, and I want you to go harder!"

Dan's POV:

I wanted Phil fucking me harder. It feels so good when he does that to me. I lose control every time he touches me, but when he fucks me, I get goose bumps, and forget about everything else around me. He was listening to what I was telling him, because he was going harder. Every thrust was perfect. I was close. I could feel myself tingling up, and I was whimpering with pleasure. "Phil, come on. Oh my god I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!" And I was cumming all over my chest and stomach.

Phil's POV:

"Fuck Dan! You're so hot! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" I pulled out of Dan and ripped the condom off, and came all over his chest. "Oh my god, Phil! That was amazing!" I love it when Dan gets like this after we have sex. It makes me feel good about myself. Like I know that I'm the one who is making him feel that way. After catching our breath, Dan wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I put my head on his chest and I listened to his racing heart and his patterned breath. He stroked my glabella a few times, which made me giggle. That had been a joke of ours for years. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead, then the tip of my nose, then the side of my neck, and then my lips. I sucked on his tongue, and he bit my bottom lip. The way he kisses me never seems to bore me. It always excites me.

Dan's POV:

When we finally managed to stop groping each other, we took a quick shower, and got dressed again. We both took a deep breath and turned on the camera once again. We started the video, and we were coming out.

"Hey guys! It's Dan, and Phil. Today isn't a day we usually upload videos, but we have something to announce to everyone. Here it goes. Both Phil and I know about all the fanfiction, and rumors out there involving us being sexually together. Just recently, Phil and I became a couple, a gay couple. We've been together almost a month. We've know about our love for each other for years. We always knew it was more than any friendship or brotherly love. Just like all of you suspected. We were just too afraid to admit it to ourselves and to each other. Until about a month ago, Phil told me. I was shocked at first, but then I was relieved that he felt the same way. Anyways, we just wanted you all to know. We will not accept any hate comments, or spam, so if you are subscribed to us, and you don't like us being a couple, just leave. If you're a real subscriber, follower, fan, or even friend, you would look past it, and stay. Although since most of you crazy perverts, enjoy, or even write about us, there is no problem at all! I mean that in the nicest way possible too. We love you guys way too much for you not to know I was joking. So write, and read away!

Phil's POV:

"Well guys, I think Dan has explained everything, and I believe this video is done." I leaned in and kissed Dan lightly on the lips to complete our coming out video. I figured it would seal our public relationship. "Bye you sickos, and thanks again for watching! Don't forget to subscribe if you haven't already." And that was that. We finished the video. We were out publicly, and I knew we would be the trending topic on twitter for a while. "Dan, that was perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself. Thank you so much for doing that." "Are you kidding? I'm glad I did it. We are out now, and we don't have to live a lie anymore. And you know I would do anything just to make you happy." "I love you Dan."

Dan's POV:

"I love you too Phil."

So that what do you guys think will happen next? I will tell you, there is a surprise. It may be good, it may be bad, you'll have to read to find out!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Love then loss

Ok guys, I know I haven't written in a while, but it being summer and all, ive been busy with gaming, attempting to socialize, and a whole lot of nothing. So I finally found the time to write and im so glad because I have plans for this story. READ, SUBSCRIBE xx

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M RATED CONTENT. MORE THAN USUAL, SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE STRONG SEXUAL M/M SCENES, LEAVE! I WON'T TAKE ANY HATE FROM ANY OF YOU! ENJOY!:D

Chapter 7: Love…then loss

Phil's POV:

I was wide awake, but Dan was sleeping. He has such features that make him seem god-like. When I look at him, I smile. I can't help it. He is just so phenomenal; I don't know how I got so lucky to be a part of him. His hair was all rumpled and curled around his face. His eyes shut, and his lips so pink and kissable. Oh how I wanted to taste his mouth. He sends shivers up my spine and he's not even touching me. I lie back, and just watch him sleep.

He shifts a little, so he is on his side, facing me, instead of on his back. I see his dusty pink nipples peeking out from under the sheets. I was shirtless as well, so I teased my nipples until they were hardened buds, at a dark purple color.

I reached down and started touching my cock. I started moving my pace a little faster, thinking of Dan's perfect lips on me. I was so turned on just thinking about him, wishing he was awake, but I didn't want to wake him. He was so angelic, that it seemed wrong to wake him. I was teasing the tip, rubbing the slit, and stroking my balls. All my moaning and rustling about eventually woke Dan up. When he realized what I was doing, he laughed. He asked "what got you up so horny? Was it me, my dear?"

"I'm afraid so, would you be so kind to help me out?" I playfully pleaded. He got on top of me and feathered the slightest of kisses across my chest. He flicked his talented tongue over my left nipple. He moved to my right, and sucked on it. Swirling his tongue over, and keeping suction. He moved back to the left and nipped at it. He started tugging, getting more aggressive, which made me want him even more.

He trailed his tongue all the way down to my stomach, and he stopped at my bellybutton. He licked it quickly and blew in it. It made me shiver, it gave me goose bumps. "You like that?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah, keep doing it, come on." He did it again. It felt so good, but there was something telling me that I was going to be fucked today. I didn't know how I felt about this, but I knew it was good feeling. After coming out, I think Dan needs to feel a little more in charge, so I think I'll let him just this once though. I am the top and he can't mess with that. Although this time, he needs to do it.

"You want me to fuck you, Phil?" "Yeah, do it." I told him. He knew he would have to be slower since I had never bottomed before. But after we got started, I wanted no mercy. I wanted him to fuck me hard, so I wouldn't want him to stop.

"Beg." He demanded. "Beg me for it." "Please Dan, stop teasing me! Just fuck me! Please fuck me!" "Well alright, that'll do." He said in the most nonchalant way possible. He kissed my mouth hard enough to bruise. I pressed my tongue into his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. I loved tasting his mouth, his lips, and his tongue.

He sucked on my tongue, while I sucked on his lips. We were so horny, he flipped me onto my stomach and he kissed down my back. He got to my butt, and he started to give me a rim job. I'd never had one before, so this was all new territory for me.

He licked right down to my hole. I was bucking right under him. He propped me up on my knees so he had a better angle to me. He sucked on my balls, and stroked my dick. He did everything he could to avoid that one spot.

When he had decided that he played with me enough, he rammed his tongue into me, making me completely numb. I hadn't felt anything like that ever. He was humming, which created more of a sensation. I was screaming his name, and we weren't even fucking yet. Just this felt so great; I had no idea what I was in for next.

I wanted him to just fuck me already. "This feels so good, but would you mind sticking your dick inside me already?" I shouted. "Someone's in a hurry. But I wouldn't have any problems."

With that, Dan grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squirted it onto his finger. He pushed the finger into the first ring. I cried out. "Ahhhhh! F-feels s-s-so good!" I was writhing in pain and pleasure; I wanted Dan inside me so much.

"Does it? You want more?" He asked. "Yeah. M-more, p-pl-please more!" Dan inserted two fingers in me. It burned a little more, but I told him to keep going. He was fingering me, he kept hitting my sweet spot. I had to tell him to stop, or I'd be coming right then.

"Dan, OH MY GOD! Stop, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" He pulled his fingers out, and put a condom on. He added more lube. He flipped me on my back, and put my legs over his shoulders.

Then, I felt him push inside me. He stopped at the first ring again, and let me adjust to the feeling of him being in me. He moved in deeper, until he was all the way in. It felt like too much to handle, but it was the most perfect feeling I've ever felt. I felt closer to him then when I fucked him. Maybe it was because he had control now, and I was so vulnerable.

Dan was pulled all the way out, just to push all the way back in. He did it in the slowest way possible. I was grateful for that because it would've been insanely painful if he had just started of hard and fast.

After getting used to his hugeness, I was ready for him to take me. I wanted him to keep going, so I told him to go a little faster. "Dan, don't stop! P-please, go faster! I need to feel all of you!" I whimpered at him.

"Phil, are y-you sure? God you're so f-f-fucking t-tight!" He managed out in stuttered and shallow breaths. "Yeah, come on, do it. Fuck me! Fuck me Dan!"

With that, he was out of me, then ramming into me. He used all of his weight, and hit the right angle. He was going faster, and deeper. I was definitely enjoying this more than I anticipated.

"Phil, oh my god, you are so tight!" He beamed; sweat dripping down his toned, naked body. I reached up and rubbed his nipples, arousing him more. He leaned down, pulled on my neck, and brought me up to his lips. Our foreheads were together, noses touching, eyes closed tightly, and our lips barely touching.

I waited for what seemed like forever for him to kiss me again. Finally, he brushed his lips against mine. I could taste the salty sweat on his upper lip. It just got me even more into the moment.

I was softly biting his lips, and then I slipped my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped it around his tongue. I sat up, and pushed him onto his back. I was now on top of him, riding his cock. I started bouncing up and down as hard and deep as my numb body would allow.

I started grinding into him, swiveling my hips around his groin. That was all it took and I was coming all over his chest. "Dan! Ahhhhh, I'm go-gonna come!" I was screaming, and breathing so hard I thought I was going to pass out. I was shaking, and trying to hold on to the best orgasm id ever had. That was absolutely, without a doubt the best orgasm id ever had.

After coming down from my high, I bounced up and down a few more times before Dan was screaming my name. He always screamed my name when he came. He knew it made me so hot. "Phil, Oh my god! I'm gonna fucking come!"

And with animalistic grunts and moans, he came all over my belly. "Holy shit Phil that was the best fuck I've ever had." He was still shaking and trying to control his body. He lay down next to me and kissed me lightly on the lips again.

"Agreed" was all I could reply with at the moment. I couldn't seem to control my bucking body. "Dan, will you h-h-hold m-me?" still not able to talk without losing my breath. He pulled me up, and wrapped his glistening body around me, comforting me.

I was hot and feeling really odd. "Phil, are you sure you're alright?" Dan asked me in a very concerning tone. "I-I don't k-know". I was shaking really hard now, so Dan got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a cool towel. He lay my head down on his lap, and spread the towel across my forehead.

"I think you're just overwhelmed from the best fuck you've ever had." He said playfully. "Yeah, I think so too." I replied, starting to calm down. He was stroking my hair, and rubbing my tummy. He always did this when I wasn't feeling well. Even when we weren't together, he would do it. It soothed me. I guess it was his soft caress, or the fact that I knew he cared.

I was feeling better, so I sat up and kissed him again. He pulled away, which confused me. He just stared at me. "Correction, that wasn't fucking, that was making love." He stated. After he said that, I kissed him again, and said "I love you too Dan."

I should've stopped the chapter there, but I was feeling generous, so here, a bonus chapter. ENJOY! (: (:

p.s. I hoped you had fun with the lemons ;D

Dan's POV:

After all that had happened today with Phil, we decided to stay in bed all day, and just lay with each other. It was my favorite thing to do anyways, so I was a happy clam. We just talked about stuff, meaningless stuff, plans for our next videos, and other, well, stuff.

I didn't even realize when it became dark. We hadn't even eaten anything. I was definitely getting hungry, so I asked Phil if he wanted something.

"Hey darling, I'm going to the kitchen to fix a snack. Do you desire anything in particular?" I enjoyed my posh vocabulary. Even though I denied it, I knew I was posh. "Uh sure, surprise me." He replied. I grabbed my sweats and pulled them over my long legs.

I walked to the kitchen and found some leftover stir-fry I had made a few nights ago. I put it in a bowl and got two forks. I also picked up some orange juice, and was about to head back to Phil's room, when I heard a beeping noise. It was my phone.

I had left it out in the lounging area. I looked at it, and saw that I had over 100 notifications. I opened up the tab, and read about comments, likes, and dislikes on our most recent video, our coming out video to be exact. I opened up the first comment, and it said:

"_OMG! I KNEW IT! DAN, I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH PHIL! I hope you guys are happy together, I really do. I just wanted to let you know, I support you guys, and I always will. XoxO"_

I read a bunch more similar comments that sounded some-what like the first. I was feeling really good, and was about to go to Phil and tell him. That was until I read one more comment. It happened to be a bad one. It read:

"_**Ewww! Fucking faggots! You should burn in hell, you disgusting creatures!"**_

It went on for a while of how we shouldn't be allowed to live and shit like that, but I didn't bother reading that far down. I just deleted the comment and ignored it. It brought me down a little, but it wasn't going to make me stop loving _him. _I just simply picked up the food, and brought it back to Phil. I wasn't going to tell him about what I read right now. We were having such a perfect day; I didn't want to ruin it.

Plus, Phil was already too fragile right now. Seeing that, would just completely break him. 'Maybe tomorrow.' I thought to myself. But just exactly how was I supposed to tell him, or even show him something like that? I guess I'll just figure it out then. Right now, I need to be with him.


End file.
